


The Waves Stopped Crashing

by jadistmt



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadistmt/pseuds/jadistmt
Summary: Alex finds herself utterly and stupidly stranded in the city after being robbed, but two new friends come along to help her out.





	1. A Night To Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on this website. :0 I've been a Gorillaz fan for about a year now and thought I would write something invloving my favorite degenerate, Murdoc! I'm not a writer of any sort, but this story is hopefully cute and entertaining enough? Enjoy. :'))

Maybe that's how it all starts. Breaking down on the beach and meeting a stranger--someone who might need as much help as you do.   
She was always fascinated by the water, and after a few weeks of nothing but solitude, she wanted to travel to the water and become fascinated by it again. That’s where she was.   
The night had been tougher than she expected. Alexandra had driven a good hour and a half from her home to come to the city--a place which she actually quite despised--to see the beach. Once she had gotten to town, she walked down the busy sidewalks and found some food to eat. Quickly, she enjoyed a meal alone, put her bag inside her car, and wandered down the the water. That seemed like the important visit of her night, but it was only small piece in her puzzle. After about an hour staring out at the water, the sky grew dark and purple. The sun was blinding on the water near the horizon, and was quickly disappearing. She decided it was time for her to head home if she wanted to be back at a reasonable hour. Eventually she made it back to her car, approaching it from behind, but as she rounded the corner she noticed something troubling. Her car was parked downtown near the beach, a local place with all assortments and moralities of people, and she had left her bag on the passenger side of the vehicle. And now, at the time she had returned, her window was smashed in, but her bag remained thrashed, still in the passenger seat. She raced to the side of the car with the smashed window and unlocked the car, as she only had the keys in her pocket, and grabbed the purse to see what the stranger had left for her to recover. Before opening the bag, she darted her head back and forth to see if there was anyone around to help her, depending on what she did or didn’t find. The streets were alarmingly empty, but she figured that had to be normal on a 10 PM on a Sunday. In no way was she used to the city. She finally pulled the top of her purse open and tried recalling what was in the bag when she left it in the car only a little while before. She remembered her wallet was there, her phone, and a small notebook she tried to always carry. As she eagerly shuffled through the contents of the purse, she found her wallet. Once she opened it, all that was left was her I.D., meaning her credit card and cash were both stolen. She kept searching to only find the notebook (which was untouched) and not her phone. She threw the purse to the ground in frustration and held her two hands to her temples. The night was supposed to be her liberty of freedom before her sister came and stayed with her the next day. She now had no way to get home as she lived where no buses could drive her, and no cash for a taxi, and no phone to call for help. She got in the driver’s seat and put in her keys--the only thing she managed to salvage--and revved the engine for a few seconds. The car wouldn’t start. She turned the key and tried again, nothing. Now she had no money, no phone, no purse, and no way home. How could she have been so stupid? She scalded herself for not thinking to just take the bag with her, but she didn’t want to have to keep track of it on the beach. She wasn’t used to the way the city worked, and her better (and stupid) judgement didn’t think she would have any issue with burglars. Not on this night, the one that was supposed to be her time away within the crowded, busy weeks at home. She was realizing how urgently she was trying to live on what was supposed to be some sort of vacation. She rubbed her face as she sighed, trying to clear everything from her brain to figure out a game plan. Her sister was supposed to be driving over to her house from out of town in just a few hours. Her first instinct was to grab her purse and go back to the beach to collect her mind.


	2. Are You Guys Famous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys finally come across a shattered soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a slow moving process as I find motivation for this fic and school, but again, enjoy?

Something about the water could ease her mind back into calmness. It let her think of how she innocently enjoyed the water an hour ago with no comprehension of the situation she had put herself in. Suddenly, (again) she was not calm, and (again) she was frustrated with herself and at a loss for a plan. She had no one in the city to turn to, as her lifestyle pinned her into isolation. Hopelessness had overtaken her, and with the stress of the situation at hand, the stress of the next day, and stress from the weeks before hit her all at once, and she hopelessly started to cry into the sand. The waves of the beach matching her salty tears and making her whole with the ocean that parted at her feet. She thought, Alex how could you be such a Goddamn idiot.  
Not far from where she sat, some people finally appeared on the street. Two men, in fact. One man was tall, easily over six feet, with blue spiky hair that framed his face, of which held two distinct features; two bitch black eyes. Then there was another man, more than equally visually questionable. He was less tall than his blue haired compadre. He had raven black hair, a crooked nose, a cigarette in his mouth and more shockingly, completely green skin. They meandered their way down the street as they passed by the beach when the blue haired man noticed Alex in the sand.  
“Murdoc, that lady looks hurt.” He said as he pointed to the strange woman on the beach.   
The blue haired man’s friend--Murdoc--lazily took his gaze from the shops on the street over to where his friend pointed.  
“Ah, leave her alone, D, you going over there will probably just make it all worse. You’re good at that.” Murdoc voided his opinion as he took a long drag from his cigarette and took his attention back off of Alexandra. The blue haired man stopped in his tracks.  
“She looks like she’s crying, and she’s all alone.” He explained further, sympathizing with the woman.  
Murdoc scoffed and rolled his eyes as he turned back around and stared at the woman again. He looked over to his friend, who knew wasn’t going to drop the subject, and took a deep breath.  
“Alright,” Murdoc patted the man on the back as he walked toward the water, “What’ve we got to do right now that’s better than a little charity work, eh? Maybe she’ll give us something for our troubles.” He stamped out the end of his cigarette on a lamp post and chucked it away.  
The blue haired boy’s face lit up with a gap toothed smile, and the two men both walked to the unsuspecting woman crying on the beach.   
“Now don’t go walking over there and scaring her, alright? One look at you and she’ll think you’re a kidnapper or something.” Murdoc said, half serious.  
“Me?” D seriously questioned, looking himself over a few feet before their approach.  
They had finally made it. Alex’s head hung between her legs as she quietly sniffled and wiped her eyes. She hadn’t really heard much of the banter behind her over her own thoughts and the sounds of the ocean, but she was now aware she was not alone. She glanced slightly upward, taking her head from her knees and now looking directly up at the two men. Her self-pity was swiftly replaced with fear as she looked up at the green man and the blue haired man with no eyeballs. Murdoc stood in front of her, and 2-D directly behind her. She let out a yelp and scrambles to cling onto her purse, feeling a rush of panic as her mind flicked through how the night could escalate. Murdoc held out his hands to motion her to stop and 2-D anxiously balled his fingers into fists and held them near his face.  
“Hey, hey! Take it easy!” Murdoc tried to calm her as if she was a spooked horse lost in the sand.  
Alex was surprised by his accent. He actually eased her for a moment as the panic wore down. Her breaths evened out, and 2-D lowered his hands and stood still behind her.  
“Who the hell are you?” She pointed back and forth at the two men who surrounded her, some fear still apparent in her voice.  
“The name is Murdoc, Murdoc Niccals. And this is my…” Murdoc glared at 2-D for a moment, “That’s 2-D.” Murdoc offered his hand to help her off of the ground. Instead, she stood up on her own and backed up to face the two men. Murdoc looked her up and down for a moment.   
“Are you two famous or something?” She said, actually joking, as she did not recognize the appearance, nor the names of the pair. She based her question more as a jab at the startling way the two men looked and were dressed.   
2-D had on a striped long sleeve shirt, and some jeans. The alarming art was more that he paired it with two pitch black eyes and bright blue hair. Murdoc was wearing a fitted leather jacket, a patterned shirt tucked into some black jeans, an inverted cross necklace, some very worn looking leather boots, and of course was green all over. The way they looked didn’t make them appear to have bad intentions, but they left her curious.  
“You could say something like that, yes.” Murdoc answered with a grin on his face that implied they actually were some sort of celebrities.   
“We were walking along the beach and noticed you all sad and everything,” 2-D voiced in a thick cockney accent.   
It was sort of goofy and eased Alex a little bit more. She didn’t notice she was staring directly into his eyes the whole time he talked, and even for a few seconds after until his face scrunched in confusion at her.  
“Were you crying?” Murdoc asked her, although it was pretty obvious by the redness on her face and her swollen eyes. She was thinking about how to approach this weirder situation.  
“Did somebody hurt you or something?” 2-D asked. Murdoc jabbed him in the side and whispered some sort of angry remark as they looked at her for some sort of answer.  
“N-no,” She finally let out, collecting her final thoughts, “I came into the city to see the water, but I got robbed and I have no way to get home, and I have to be home to meet my sister by the morning.”  
The two men looked at each other for a moment and then back at her.  
“Well, why didn’t you just say that?” 2-D clamored as his posture loosened and he passed a message to Murdoc through his glance. Murdoc smiled in response.  
“Yeah, we can give you a ride where ever you need to go. I’d be glad to drive a pretty little thing like you home safe.” Murdoc then made some sort of weird noise and motioned Alex toward him.  
She laughed at Murdoc’s gesture and the sudden willingness in the both of them. The better part of her told her she should be freaked out, but she figured two famous guys didn’t want someone after them for kidnapping. It was too public and too obvious. She sort of found herself actually trusting the two strangers. (Which made her even more curious of her own judgement.) Also, Alex was finding herself a little drawn to the idea of a drive in the night with Murdoc and 2-D. She let her humility take the wheel for a second.  
“For real? Because I live about an hour and a half out of town. I have no other options right now, and I really need to be home as soon as possible.”  
“Love, I wouldn’t be offering if I didn’t mean it.” Murdoc responded. Alex hated how much she found herself loving that accent. Hated how much she found herself liking him after only a few minutes of meeting him.  
The three new acquaintances walked back toward the shops and the street downtown, Murdoc leading the way to the car.  
“So, what’s your name anyway?” Murdoc asked her, looking back as they walked.  
“I’m Alex.” She replied.  
They got to a black looking muscle car and Murdoc opened the passenger side door for her. “After you, Alex.” He said. 2-D hopped in the back seat and Murdoc got into the driver’s side and quickly rang someone up on his cell phone.  
“Yeah, Noodle, we’ll be back late. I’m helping out a friend.” Was what he last said before the three of them sped off into the night.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short more dialogue-based chapter where Alex really gets to understand who her new friends are. Will it change how she thinks of them?

After a while and some navigation, the three strangers were all on their way down the highway.  
“So tell me, Alex, how was it we were the first people to come along and help you out? I couldn't imagine someone like you having to pursue strangers for help.” He made another strange noise after his sentence which made Alex shift in her seat a little bit.  
"I mean," she stuttered for a moment, "It was pretty late. I was a little scared that anyone was out at all, except the bar-goers of course." Murdoc smiled. He could tell she didn't really get the night life.  
"Murdoc didn't want to help you out at all when I first saw you, don't let him fool you." 2-D stated with a little chuckle.   
Murdoc turned his head slightly to the back, clamored at 2-D for the remark, and the two bantered back and forth for a moment, which made Alex giggle. She enjoyed 2-D's simple nature. The radio was turned on and they all just drove silently for a few minutes. They were probably only fifteen minutes or so out of town, but the thick brush of trees that indicated the wood's arrival took Alex's mind off the situation with her car back in the city. Then, a song came on over the radio, presenting a hearty laugh and then some simple drum beats. The song's introduction played through, and Alex tapped her fingers against the door and started to quietly hum the melody. 2-D shot Murdoc a glance through the rear-view mirror. The two men waited quietly.  
City's breaking down on a camel's back... they just have to go 'cause they don't know whack--  
It was a kind of popular song, and one that Alex was pretty familiar with. She let the notes glide on her voice as the real chorus began.  
Windmill, windmill for the land. Turn forever hand in hand...  
She let the notes ring as she sang without much of a care in the world that two other strangers sat in the car with her, and it was beautiful. She sloped into every note with a calm waver and determination. She added vibrato to her voice and bopped back and forth. She saw the smirk on Murdoc's face.  
"What have you never heard this song before?" She asked carelessly as she continued to sing.  
"Actually," Murdoc paused as he humored himself, "We're the one's playing it!"  
She shot him a confused glance.   
"I've got to say, you might just have a better voice for this than 2-D does!" He laughed a little bit more. A wave of surprise sank into Alex's mind. They could now see it on her face.  
"Wait, this is... no. This is Gorillaz." She said still trying to piece together the situation.  
"We are Gorillaz, love. Half of them anyway."   
Alex's jaw dropped. She then looked back and forth at the men as it all clicked into place. Looking at 2-D, giddish as he was a part of the joke, and at Murdoc, who was getting some joy out of the sheer shock that had struck the girl, made her feel slightly overwhelmed.   
"I had no idea." She said rather nonchalantly as they turned onto a bit of a side road, further toward her house.   
"You know a song and the name, but not the bloody band members?" Murdoc scoffed.  
"I've only heard you guys 'cause you're played a lot! I've never really looked into it." She tried to explain. 2-D and Murdoc just laughed, not really sure why, just for the enjoyment of being who they were.

The rest of the ride was really more just poking fun at Alex, and casual conversation, until they reached the driveway to Alex's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going somewhere I promise! I'm working out how I want all of their friendships to grow and maybe a little more conflict... but expect something good soon!


End file.
